


Chase

by verscourge



Series: Klymeric Marriage Proposal [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verscourge/pseuds/verscourge
Summary: She wanted to marry him- of course she did.That's why she ran.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Klymeric Marriage Proposal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051700
Kudos: 21





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Flight.

Kleo had barely made it past Camp Dragonhead when Aymeric caught up to her.

It was a clear night, halfway to sunrise. The stars were shining brightly over Coerthas.

She had left in the middle of night on purpose. She had snuck away - from him. 

“Kleo!” he shouted, racing toward her on chocobo-back.

She hadn’t bothered to cover her tracks, assuming she’d successfully left without being noticed. Kleo winced upon hearing his voice. She rode her own chocobo, having rushed her exit in hopes of gaining as much ground as possible. She cursed herself for leaving a trail. 

Aymeric caught up to her finally, his black chocobo swift and more used to the snowy terrain than her red one. Kleo slowed her own to a stop, refusing to meet Aymeric’s eyes.

“Dismount. Now.” he ordered, using his Lord Commander voice. She shivered. Kleo knew he would continue to follow her, and that there was no use in objecting. Sighing, she murmured a reassurance to her chocobo and slid to the ground. Aymeric followed suit, and she braced herself.

He stood a few yalms away, shaking with emotion.

“Kleo.” His voice was quiet and clipped.

She blinked in surprise. What had she expected? Yelling? His strained tone hurt her heart far more. Still, she refused to meet his eyes. Kleo heard him growl. He was angry.

“You left.” Aymeric sounded gutted. “You truly left.”

Kleo frowned at her feet. She didn't know what to say. Despite knowing it would likely end their relationship, she'd fled. His proposal had sparked panic in her, somehow both a yearning and a flight response.

She wanted to marry him- of course she did.  
That's why she ran.

She still felt she didn't deserve Aymeric. He was so good. Strong and determined and loving in ways she couldn't fathom. He insisted she was even more so, but he couldn't understand. The things she’d done to survive had stained her. She wasn't worthy.

And to make her Lady de Borel? The very notion would be laughable, were it not terrifying. Kleo saw the way many Ishgardians regarded her. Her relationship with Aymeric was something they kept between the two of them, as per her wishes and his reluctant agreement. But gods knew he wore his heart on his sleeve. These days, their restraint in public was hardly convincing.

A Warrior of Light she may be, but a lady? It was absurd. And largely, Ishgard seemed to agree.

Now here they were, Aymeric nearly vibrating with tension before her. The night around them was cold, and Kleo wrapped her soft poncho tighter around herself. 

“Look at me.” he spoke, pain in his voice. She'd never heard this tone from him directed at her, and it hurt. Recognizing the inevitability of this confrontation, Kleo finally glanced up at Aymeric.

She wasn't prepared for the expression on his face. It looked as if the years of their charade had finally taken their toll. He had obviously rushed after her, having thrown on his clothes from the day before with a long thick coat over them.

Worst of all, his eyes shone with unshed tears. Kleo couldn't bear the sight, and nearly looked away again. But the next words out of Aymeric's mouth stopped her still.

“Why? Pray, tell me why.” he pleaded.

Kleo shook her head, unsure how to answer. In defeat she simply responded, “You know why.”

He stiffened, frowning. “I don't.” Aymeric began to walk toward her. “I do know you, however.”

“I know you think you do not deserve this.” A step closer. “I know you give far too much regard to the opinions of others.” Closer still. “I know you have been hurt.” He was directly in front of her now, their bodies nearly touching. “I know I understand. More than you realize.” Aymeric put a hand to her cheek, and Kleo barely refrained from whimpering. “And I know none of that is worth running away from us.”

Us.

“Most certainly of all,” he whispered, “I know I cannot do this for you any longer.”

Kleo flinched. It was one thing when she fled like a coward into the night. It was another entirely to hear the finality in his own choice. 

Aymeric sighed heavily. “You misunderstand mine meaning.” Kleo hated herself for the relief she felt. As always, her emotions were conflicted when it came to him. She turned her head away, but he stopped her firmly. 

“No. Look at me when I say this to you. Do I not deserve that much?” 

Kleo couldn't disagree. She'd already hurt him enough tonight. Better to let him say his piece before she headed back into the darkness alone again. She met his eyes once more.

Aymeric stared intently at her a few moments, then nodded. “You will tell me one thing. If you can do that, I shall leave. I'll not try to follow.”

Again, Kleo's feelings were conflicted, but she knew it was likely for the best. She gave a small nod.

He stepped back from her and crossed his arms. With a pained look, he demanded, “Tell me you do not love me.” 

“W-what?” Kleo stuttered out, her chest aching suddenly. What was this?

With a sad smile, Aymeric persisted. “If you can tell me your heart does not beat for me as mine does you, I shall accept it. Tell me true.”

She froze, her mind blank. Kleo's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but she found she couldn't form thoughts, let alone words. Her gaze traveled to a stray curl sticking up from the top of his messy bedhead, and she found herself both enamored and desperate to reach out and smooth it. 

How she wished this could be as easy to fix.

Aymeric cleared his throat, his expression indecipherable. “Well? Do you,” for the first time, he looked hesitant, “do you love me not?”

Unthinkingly, Kleo shook her head in dismay. She made a noncommittal sound and looked at the ground, her eyes burning. 

“You can not say it, can you?”

Kleo choked back a sob at his words, feeling for all the world that she'd break. Her body, strong and reliable as it was, felt unable to hold everything threatening to burst inside her. 

She was so tired. She'd been running from him for years. Even once they'd taken their relationship further, she'd kept him at arms length. Never fully giving her heart to him, always with walls still remaining.

But hearing his honesty and seeing his broken heart led her to a horrible realization. Aymeric had enabled her all these years, letting Kleo dictate the state of their relationship. Ever respectful, ever tiptoeing around her tempestuous nature, ever afraid to scare her away entirely. And Kleo had used it to her advantage. 

Here he was, finally done with their game, and she felt something shift inside her.

His hand found hers and she trembled. “Kleo.” he said softly, somehow making her name sound like an endearment. Didn't he always?

Clouds briefly covered the stars above, and Kleo glanced up at him. Aymeric's face was shadowed, but as the clouds moved past it was illuminated once more. He had the ghost of a gentle smile on his face, apprehensive though it was.

“Would marrying me be so unbearable?” he asked. 

Kleo found herself letting out a small laugh, and the corners of Aymeric's lips tilted upward sheepishly. Kleo wanted to kiss each desperately. 

Why had she pushed him away for so long?  
It was suddenly hard to remember.

His eyes were nearly glowing in the starlight, enchanting and beautiful. She loved him - gods, she loved him. 

Could that actually be enough?  
She felt ridiculous, and it was strangely liberating.

“Oh yes.” Kleo said sarcastically. “A right nightmare, you.”

Aymeric took her other hand, now holding both. Without missing a beat, he responded with a serious face, “Are you certain we speak of me?”

She let out a mock offended huff, but his hands around hers felt wonderful. With effort, Kleo resisted his taunt and returned her own. “Not to mention Lord Catmander would never share, Twelve forfend.” she teased, referring to the fluffy feline terror back at the manor. 

Aymeric grimaced, but his eyes twinkled. “You swore never to repeat her nickname.” 

Kleo shrugged, tail swishing a bit despite herself. The barest flame of hope had sparked in her chest, scaring the hells out of her, and yet...what if she didn't run, this time?

Meanwhile, Aymeric was watching her, smiling now but clearly nervous. He pulled her against him, leaning down as if to kiss her. He stopped just short however, and Kleo made a sound of protest.

He hummed thoughtfully. “I fear I must make another request of you.” Aymeric murmured.

Kleo's heart sped up slightly, but she didn't move. She was oddly calm. Breathless, she nodded.

Surprising her, Aymeric wrapped her in a hug. She was freezing now, and being in his arms gave relief. He placed a kiss on top of her head, then leaned down again. He followed with the gentlest of kisses on her lips, and when he pulled away, their eyes met.

“I love you.” he said simply. Kleo felt a thrill unlike anything she'd ever felt run from the tips of her ears to her toes, her heart fit to burst. He'd never actually said it until now. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Aymeric looked surprised, but merely wiped it away with his thumb.

He continued, “I myself know not what the future holds, and find all this rather terrifying as well.” Kleo snorted, and his eyes shone. “But all the same, I cannot imagine it without you in it.”

Kleo realized she was holding back purrs. Is this what I've been forbidding myself? She looked at him and teased, “Is there actually a request in here somewhere?” There was nervousness in her chest, but also a strange excitement.

Aymeric, one hand still on her tear-stained cheek, placed the other on her hip. She could swear the stars danced in his eyes as he spoke. 

“Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Startling them both, tears began to fully stream down Kleo's face. He had the briefest moment to look alarmed before she answered.

“Yes.” Despite her tears, Kleo's voice was confident. Their relationship had been a walk through the flames, burning away her doubt. Fear? That remained. But her doubt seemed so foolish now. Why had she done this to them for so long?

Aymeric's mouth fell open slightly. “R-really?” Kleo laughed at his reaction, and he smiled so brightly it was as if sunrise had come early.

“Really.” 

Moving as one, they kissed. Aymeric's hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her to him. At the same time, Kleo grabbed the front of his coat and yanked him forward. The world around them ceased to exist for a time, until suddenly they were both pushed over roughly.

They hit the ground with simultaneous oofs, Kleo sprawled on top of Aymeric in the snow. They both looked up in confusion, only to see two very impatient looking chocobos looking down at them. In unison, the birds gave an entertained sound and trotted a short distance away to wait - toward the direction of his manor.

Kleo's and Aymeric’s eyes met once more, amused. Suddenly, Kleo shivered all over, her ears twitching with irritation. “Damned cold.” she swore. 

Aymeric reached up and wrapped his arms around her again, bundling her close to him. He seemed unfazed by the snow underneath him. “Will you return home with me?”

Home. 

She made a show of pondering his question. “I do love your fireplaces.” 

Aymeric touched his nose to hers.  
“Is that all?” he asked tentatively.

Kleo swallowed hard. There was only so much progress to be made in one night, but she couldn't lie anymore, either. She shook her head in the negative, causing their noses to nuzzle. 

“No. That's not all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Aymeric gets tired of her shit.
> 
> Catch me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/verscourge) for more FFXIV fun.


End file.
